User talk:The Maverick013
Welcome Hello, The Maverick013, welcome to Death Note Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Maverick013 page. If you have any questions or concerns, please leave a message on my talk page! ~-- Kira4real (Talk) 00:12, April 30, 2012 Ty Thank you for the talking bubble. Also, that is fine. Take care! Bye~ 18:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 It's alright Rp tomorrow with me and Angie..It may be much funner...XD Thanks for clearing up my page source :D I appreciate your help Just another person 19:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) The friend thing looks really cool :) I'll fix the L pic. MarleneZ.Talk 21:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : The picture is fixed :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Gevanni-moose-man...we have a very serious issue in chat at this moment...The person talks of killing themselves and I don't know what to say or do!! I don't want to upset them...they are upset and I am scared...please hurry on to the chat!! Please! Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 23:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyo~ If you're are on, can you come on the chat for like five minutes?...I want to tell you something really weird...XD --Oldworldblues42 02:20, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Pics You're awesome! :) I've got the old pics deleted. MarleneZ.Talk 22:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) "characters" category? Maverick why have you added the category "characters"? It was a category I spent ages removing from all pages because it's not needed as we have the "human" category - Kira4real 00:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gevanni-moose-man....The chat room is full of people but the chat is like messed up and doesnt show anyone..it's been quite annoying...;v;Oldworldblues42 01:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you on Google Chrome?....Here's a stroy way before I ever met you or anyone else except Debi and Angie. So, I was on internet explorer all the time, when I got on chat. When we began to move and I had to get on the laptop in hotel rooms, I could not see anything on the chat screen. I was annoyed and for nearly 2 weeks I had trouble. I asked Mars about it and she said Google Chrome and some other things. I got on Google Chrome and it's worked since then. Check out my messages to see the proof. X3 I hope it works for you!! Oldworldblues42 15:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yw~ See yah on chat when you get the chance.Oldworldblues42 18:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Uhm...Do you know who that is in chat. They don't seem to want to talk to me...Oldworldblues42 19:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you think I should kick just incase?.....Oldworldblues42 19:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll go ahead and do that. I already warned them just in case but still no response.--Oldworldblues42 19:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Done. Come on over to chat, I'm bored..X3 Oldworldblues42 19:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll chaqt with you later then. And I'll check out your post, Ttyl!!Oldworldblues42 19:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Sorry I haven't replied. I've been gone for a bit as well, but I'm back now. I'll be on more often now that I've got my things taken care of and sorted out. You've done great work! Really, I want to thank you for all of your help and guidance. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know OWB left, due to the horrid stress of Chat Moderator, couldn't handle it, left, shut down her account, and her DA also. She chose you as a successor. Just letting you know ~Comic Sorry was on another wiki--LFan4Life 16:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) User:176.9.122.104 - Spam page Just leaving a note to say that user 176.9.122.104 has posted that spam page again. Moved to the deletion page. Just another person 15:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm bored can you please go on chat--LFan4Life 02:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Mav Please please go on chat I'm like dying--LFan4Life 01:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, just letting you know that I'm in chat... and that I'm paying attention so I won't get distracted and be oblivious to the people that show up and try to talk to me. :D MarleneZ.Talk 00:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to upload the Tree. :) MarleneZ.Talk 03:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) i am new to death note and i thought joining the wiki would help me understand it. if you could help me out that would be great. -CielAloisPhantomhive I don't know Sorry Maverick but I don't know how to categorize the images. Sorry if fumbled, but when I learn I will put the categories. Thanks and apologies. DXM3557 15:56, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks nice Goku pic!Goku would win...LawlietLuv... (talk) 18:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re : Images Thank you. I will inform you if a such image appears. Chat is addicting! (talk) 19:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "I feel so sad because I thought this wiki is so lively"punkhazard17 (talk) 03:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) categories for images I was under the impression that the only categories images would be tagged under were; Anime images, manga images, fan images, movie images and image galleries. Have you been tagging them as other ones besides those five? All the other categories were meant for articles and other categories. - Kira4real (talk) 01:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? What happened in chat yesterday..??..Did something bad happen?... GMM can u go on chat I'm like super bored--LFan4Life (talk) 03:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok sorry about the blackout thing, and the Rei talk bubble idea sounds really cool. Ohba Sorry for the mistake editing, I just wanted to erase some repetitive words, you know, "Ohba" twice in less than 5 words is charged, but i went mad and forgot we don't know if he/she is male or female haha. Sorry! ^_^ Khaliszt (talk) Talk Bubble. I was thnking about it for a while, and I decided a talk bubble would be cool. I read your tutorial. Here's the thing: I didn't understand ALOT of stuff. Sorry for bothering you, but can you help? What the crap is going on? (talk) 04:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re Talk Bubble. Thank you, I think we can discuss it on chat, does that sound ok? What the crap is going on? (talk) 15:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) But you are going to wait since I am going out for a loooong time. :) What the crap is going on? (talk) 17:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, can you get on chat? :) MarleneZ.Talk 01:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm just bored and wondering if you wanna chat on the chat. Join if you can! Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 01:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Important Chat Hello, we need to have an important chat as soon as possible! :) MarleneZ.Talk 19:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo , no creo que me recuerdes, pero si lo haces bien xD, ehm, a lo que vengo , mira queria que me ayudaras con una firma como la tuya , osea la estructura despues el video (L'theme) y la imagen (L) me encargo yo , pero , desde ay te digo tu firma es fenomenal y quisiera una igual , para adaptarla a Naruto wiki , desde ya gracias , si no puedes no importa despues me fijo como intentaro Ariel sharingan (talk) 20:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Gracias Amigo Muy buena demasiado mira como me quedo xD igual , eso de los codigos internos de wikia son medio dificiles :/ , con tu ayuda y la de un amigos pude hacerla... Gracias por todo [[Usuario:Ariel_sharingan/Mi_firma]] (talk) 01:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) GMM! Come to Chat! I want to talk to you about The Classic Rock Wiki!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 03:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles I love the talk bubble blog! I used it to make a bubble for everyone that they can edit, and I've added them to the Admin page: http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Note_Wiki:Shinigami You Rock! :) MarleneZ.Talk 04:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I adopted the Wiki!!! Yay!~ I'm working on it right now..Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 17:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks GMM, I won't forget ever..XD Anyways, I'll be at Classic Rock if you need me..!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 21:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Hi :) Thank you so much, it looks amazing! It's very pretty :) MarleneZ.Talk 00:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, I'm in chat if you want to talk :) MarleneZ.Talk 03:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hola Bro , como estas? xD te queria hacer una pregunta, B.B Beyond Birthday , es un personaje fannon no? lo vi en varios articulos en Death note wiki español , en fin lo toman como si fuera parte de la serie, estoy 90% seguro (hablo como L jajaja) de que es fannon. solo dame tu respuesta xD Si puedes claro :P hablame cuando puedas Soy Ariel Sharingan. Monobook Hi :) Sorry this is so late, but yes, I think that's what we need to edit. Thank you for finding that. I'm not sure how to do it yet, but I'm going to look for some help on Comunity Central. I'll be here for the rest of the day if you want to get together in chat to work on it. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I've got the basics figured out. Take a look and tell me what you think. :) MarleneZ.Talk 00:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Duda sobre la plantilla de firma.. Hola Viejo , tanto tiempo xD ehm , tenia una duda sobre la plantilla de firma http://es.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ariel_sharingan/Mi_firma|mira , en fin , pongo y no aparece http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png , que puede estar pasando? desde ya gracias xD por cierto , si tienes FB agregame http://www.facebook.com/ariel.sharingan.3 , ahh y cuando quieras pasate a Naruto wiki , ahi siempre estoy yo jajaja , desde ya gracias por leerlo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png . y cuidate xD [[Usuario:Ariel_sharingan/Mi_firma]] (talk) 23:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok uhm.. ya veo, cosa complicada xD podrias hacer una plantilla en español , ya que los comandos son medio dificiles xD creo... [[Usuario:Ariel_sharingan/Mi_firma]] (talk) 00:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC) perdona Bro, estaba comiendo , no le preste atencion al chat xD pero si ya lo lei todo muchas gracias http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png [[Usuario:Ariel_sharingan/Mi_firma]] (talk) 00:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi Mave :) You should join Kira and I on Skype. :) MarleneZ.Talk 00:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Maverick, or should i say Gevani Mouseman, just thought you should kow im really heyur2nice. I made a new account for the reason my old username sucked.. If you want you can leave a message on that page and I can prove it. I wanted to know if there is a way you can swap my old and new ranks with each other? Thanks -B-D Hi Mave, can you come to chat soon? :) MarleneZ.Talk 01:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you could go on chat soon I'm kinda bored--LFan4Life (talk) 03:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Is there any way in the world that you could go on chat soon? --LFan4Life (talk) 00:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Any time after 6 pm and I think we have a 1 hour time difference so that's like 5 pm your time--LFan4Life (talk) 02:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Template idea Hey, I was browsing online looking for Misa Amane's voice actor in the Taiwanese dub (found it!), and noticed that on the Wiki where I found the actress's name in pinyin, they had a seperate template for voice actors. Here's a link to the page I am refering to. There is a section for voice actors. I could make something like this instead of having those extra sections for the character template. It would make the template a lot less complicated and a lot shorter. What's your opinion on the matter? StillAlive (talk) 19:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC)